1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lower lumbar support. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method for supporting a person's paraspinal muscle group without applying direct pressure on the person's spine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lower back problems plague many persons. Lower back pain can range from discomforting to virtually crippling. People who suffer from lower back maladies may require everything from analgesics, to back supports, to physical therapy, to surgery.
To alleviate some of the discomfort and pain and to promote healing, lower back support devices can be extremely useful. Due to their importance in combatting lower back problems, numerous lower back support devices have been developed with varying degrees of success.
Conventional back support devices, however, suffer from a variety of drawbacks and disadvantages. For example, many such devices are bulky, heavy, and/or uncomfortable, making them impractical and difficult to use, especially for people who require portability and long periods of use. Moreover, many conventional back support devices apply pressure not only on the lower back muscles, but on the spinal column as well. Such devices, therefore, cannot equally distribute pressure on the muscle groups on both sides of the spine without also applying pressure directly on the spine. Finally, some of the recent back supports, while relatively lightweight and inexpensive, require that the wearer be sitting down with his or her back pressed against a seat to attain adequate pressure on the lower back and to thereby provide back support.
Therefore, the present invention is directed to a lower lumbar support that can apply equal pressure on the muscles on each side of the spine without pressuring the spine; that is lightweight, comfortable, easy to use, and inexpensive; and that does not require the wearer to be sitting to experience lower back muscle support.